Kelly Sandleaf
Kelly Sandleaf is the new District 7 female for the Vengeance Games. She was the district partner of Grant Doniel. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Luke Torres, Ana Shadowsinger, and Maysilee Cresent. Personality Kelly was a sweet, caring, kind, and compassionate girl. She was a bit timid and easily scared, but was normally friendly. She tried to reach out to everyone and had a close bond with her brother and sister. Looks Kelly has dark skin, blue eyes, black hair, and is very thin. She's 5' 6" and is rather small in size. Training Scores The Vengeance Games: 8 Games During the Cornucopia bloodbath, Kelly quickly joined up with her two allies, Camellia and Adullius, and sped towards the cotton fields. As they set up camp, they decided to follow a plan. The three began harvesting cotton. They then traveled to the lagoon and sent a fake parachute out near the camp of the alliance consisting of McKenna Konity, Gabriel DiPablo, Phoenix Ironsmith, Battleaxe Mason, and Gabrielle Benlit. All went for the parachute but Gabe. Camellia stabbed him in the back with her sword, and they then layered cotton out, leaving a piece of bread with an arrowhead in it. They set it ablaze and left, realizing Adullius had died. Phoenix yelped as the other three began stomping out the fire. Then Battleaxe took a bite of bread which contained an arrowhead, and his mouth began bleeding. Kelly and Camellia charged to the forest so they wouldn't be found. The next day, Camellia got a quiver with sticks in it instead of arrows. She screamed as she dropped it, while Kelly and her newfound ally, Cassandra Goldsmith, or Koume, waited to attack anyone who came for it. And Gerald Durell of District 13 grabbed the quiver, when Kelly and Koume jumped out and attacked him. He died shortly after. Kelly, Camellia, and Koume began digging a hole in the ground to trap anyone who walked over the thin, camouflaged twigs covering it, when Lizzie came up and asked for an alliance. They let her in, and the four continued to dig deeper. Kelly also set up a tripwire trap, that would cause a poisoned arrowhead to land in the skull of anyone who stepped on the rope. Then, Drachma joined up with them temporarily to plan against Magnas, Gabrielle, and Azalea. Gabrielle quickly killed Koume, and Azalea fell into the hole Kelly dug. Drachma then killed her and ran off. Gabrielle and Magnas both fled and put up a camp in the forest. Kelly met up with Fabio and Maysilee the following day. They were planning to kill Magnas and Gabrielle. Gabrielle appeared running out of the bushes. Maysilee went for her, when Magnas attacked Maysilee. Maysilee nearly killed him, but Magnas had instant relief. The three kept charging after Gabrielle. Kelly spied Raden as she chased Gabrielle, but decided Gabrielle was a higher priority. Gabrielle ran into her tripwire, and the rock with poisoned arrowheads on it slammed into her face. As Kelly ran to the feast with Ana and Camellia, Camellia pushed her down. As Camellia almost killed Kelly, Kelly kicked her hand, and the sword stabbed Camellia in the stomach. Ana began firing arrows at Kelly and one lodged itself in her hand. Kelly got to the feast and started setting up gunpowder around the Cornucopia. Ana set a piece of fabric on fire and put it on the tip of her arrow. She shot it at the gunpowder ring, and Fabio was dead. Maysilee shrieked, and monkey muttations began swarming the Cornucopia. One killed Tres, and that left only two all-stars. She and Luke Torres were proclaimed victors. Kelly collapsed on the ground in relief once she was proclaimed a victor and nervously watched the final showdown, with Maysilee, Ana, and Raden. Kelly looked into Maysilee's eyes as if to message her to kill Ana. Luke did the same to Ana, asking her to kill Maysilee. After Ana and Maysilee realized that they did more than Raden did, they had an unspoken agreement to kill him. They both notched their arrows at him and let them fly. The four, Maysilee, Luke, Ana, and Kelly, were proclaimed victors of the Vengeance Games. Kills Gerald Durell, Gabrielle Benlit, Camellia Cyrellia Allies Camellia Cyrellia, Adullius Burshnack, Cassandra Goldsmith, Lizzie Tyle, Drachma Dornus, Fabio Batone, Maysilee Cresent Trivia *Kelly was named after her mentor's cousin, who died in a car crash a few years back. Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:The Vengeance Games Category:15 Year Olds Category:Spear Users Category:Victors